Plants such as corn include a variety of constituents that can be used for many purposes. For example, starch obtained from corn plants can be used to make ethanol and plant fibers can be used as ingredients for a variety of products. Oftentimes it is desirable to separate the various plant constituents and purify them in an economical manner (e.g., energy efficient manner, environmentally friendly manner, and the like), while at the same time providing desired properties in the intermediate and/or final plant material products.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need to improve processes for treating plant materials such as plant fibers in an economical manner while at the same time providing desirable properties in the intermediate and/or final products.